


Table For Two

by nikkimao



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkimao/pseuds/nikkimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art: After the beach divorce, Charles still brings two cups to pour his drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table For Two

**Author's Note:**

> First official fan art with Gimp!
> 
> Sorry for the sads, just that cherik always give me feels ya know.
> 
> Alright let's piece our hearts back together.

**Author's Note:**

> _There's nothing left of you to remind me  
>  But somehow you're still standing behind me_
> 
> \- " Shadow" by Sam Tsui


End file.
